The Shit Everywhere
by sonofabitch3rd
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko Uzumaki kakak beradik yang kehilangan orang tua mereka dan terpaksa pindah kesebuah desa bernama Konoha Gakure. Merekapun diasuh oleh sang kakek, bernama Jiraya.


Warning Masbro !

Cerita dibawah ini sangat ancur, gaje, dll juga ada. Judulnya asal-asalan coz lagi bingung bung!

Pairing : NaruSaku & NaruSasu or …..?

Genre : Romance, Frienship, Humor, Family, Drama Inside.

Title : The shit everywhere

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Ratenya T kapan2 Ratenya M++ deh xixixixixiix

Summary

**Naruto dan Naruko Uzumaki **

**kakak beradik yang kehilangan orang tua mereka dan terpaksa pindah kesebuah desa bernama Konoha Gakure. **

**Merekapun diasuh oleh sang kakek, bernama Jiraya.**

Check This Out !

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

Naruto and Naruko

*kriiiiiiiiing* bunyi alarm masih belum mampu membangunkan Naruto. Terpaksa adiknya yang harus membangunkannya lagi.

"kakak! bangunlah kau bisa terlambat !" teriak Naruko yang berusaha membangunkan si 'pemalas' kakaknya

"huuuaaacmmmm, ada apa sih ?!" jawab naruto sambil mengusap matanya.

"hahh?! kita akan masuk sekolah hari ini!"

"oh iya! untung masih jam segini heheheh" Naruto bergegas mandi lalu menyusul adiknya ke ruang makan.

Kakek mereka sudah pergi pagi-pagi dan itu terjadi setiap hari, jadi Naruto & Naruko harus mengurus diri masing-masing **#tapi malah adiknya yang ngurusin kakaknya (_ _')#**.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Naruto lah yang harus menjaga adiknya. Usia Naruto sudah menginjak 17 tahun dan Naruko hanya terpaut 10 menit.

Setelah sarapan mereka langsung bergegas kesekolah. Maklum ini hari pertama disekolah baru, jadi tidak boleh terlambat. Sebelumnya mereka menghadap kepala sekolah Tsunade. Merekapun diberikan kelas XI-B selalu bersama seperti biasa. Sampai dikelas mereka disambut oleh Kakashi-senpai dan disuruh memperkenalkan diri. Naruko yang pertama memperkenalkan diri langsung mendapat perhatian dari para siswa karena wajahnya yang manis, cantik dan unyu-unyu gitu **#akhirnya author mengeluarkan bahasa andalannya#**. Sebaliknya juga Naruto yang lumayan keren.

"hai semuanya, namaku Naruko Uzumaki siswi pindahan dari *blablabla" jelas Naruko disusul Naruto pada siswa siswi dikelas.

Mereka disambut meriah, wajar saja karena paras mereka yang diwariskan oleh Kushina dan Minato. Melihat adiknya langsung mendapat tempat dihati para siswa lelaki, Naruto harus ekstra hati2 agar adiknya tidak terancam oleh keadaan sekitar. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, mereka langsung menuju kursi yang telah disediakan dan lagi duduk bersama.

"hey Naruto, kau Naruto kan? adikmu cantik juga yaa" ujar Kiba asal yang duduk dibelakang Naruto&Naruko.

"hah? apa-apaan kau. Baru kenal sudah berani berucap seperti itu!" balas Naruto esmosi eh emosi.

"hehehe, maklum pria punya selera … aduuuhhh!" kiba kesakitan ketika spidol yang melayang dari Kakashi-sensei mendarat sempurna di jidatnya.

"jangan ribut disaat jam pelajaran!" omel Kakashi-sensei dengan expresi tenang seperti biasa

"ba baik Sensei"

Bel berbunyi disambut siswa siswi yang berhamburan keluar kelas mencari kantin yang sudah menunggu untuk diserbu. Kali ini Naruto tak bersama adiknya, dia sibuk dengan para teman barunya.

"oi Naruto, orang tua mu berbakat juga ya?" ucap salah seorang siswa berkulit pucat yaitu Sai.

"maksudmu?"

"hmm, mereka berbakat bisa menghasilkan gadis cantik seperti adikmu" dengan memasang senyum innocentnya disusul jitakan Naruto.

"hahahah, yang dikatakan Sai benar Naruto. Adikmu cantik, banyak anak lelaki yang tertarik dan mungkin juga si Sasuke"

"wah bahaya itu naruto, dia salah satu playboy dan sangat gampang mendapatkan wanita yang disukainya!" Lee berkata

Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk kedalam kategori cowok terfavorit para gadis Konoha Senior Highschool. Anak yang satu ini memiliki keahlian diberbagai macam kegiatan sekolah. Sudah tampan, pintar, selalu terlihat cool, dan memiliki tubuh proporsional. Sempurna? Tidak juga, karena sekarang Sasuke memiliki saingan baru. Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun tingkahnya aneh-aneh, ceroboh, pemalas tapi dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan hampir menyaingi Sasuke dapat membuat Naruto akan masuk kategori cowok terfavorit.

*bruukk*

"aduhh.." Naruko meringis kesakitan saat ditabrak seorang lelaki yang tengah berlari

"owh, maafkan aku. Kau taka apa?" tanya anak lelaki berambut hitam tersebut

"eh… a-aku .. tak apa. Mungkin lain kali aku harus berhati-hati lagi" jawab Naruko dan melangkah pergi

"tunggu… kau pasti anak baru itu kan? kalau tidak salah namamu Naruko bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi memastikan

"oh , iya" Naruko menghentkan langkahnya

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" sambil memberikan tangannya mengajak salaman pada Naruko

"maaf tadi aku menabrakmu. Soalnya aku buru-buru ke lantai 3"

"iya , nggak apa-apa kok. Ya sudah aku juga harus kembali kekelas"

Naruko pun berlalu, meninggalkan sasuke yang masih terdiam. 'gadis itu.. manis juga' pikir sasuke. Walaupun masih anak baru disekolah, tapi Naruko berhasil menyita perhatian para lelaki. Tentunya menjadi ancaman para gadis disekolah, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis yang satu ini lebih cuek, dan mendapat julukan 'cewek tersadis'. Dikarenakan banyaknya korban jitakan dari Sakura yang terkenal galak. Tak heran para yang menyukainya terkadang harus berhati-hati.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Malam Hari dirumah Jiraya….

"jiisan! kak Naruto menyembunyikan iPhone ku lagi!" teriak Naruko

"ada apa ini Naruko! Naruto!"

"ti-tidak jiisan, aku hanya ingin mengecek saja!"

"heh kau ini, tak perlu mengurus urusan pribadi adikmu! dia takkan berbuat yang aneh-aneh"

"tapi… aku tetap harus mengeceknya! jangan sampai kau berhubungan dengan anak bernama Sasuke!"

"tidak kak! aku saja tidak tahu siapa dia" dusta Naruko

"sudah-sudah Naruto! kembalikan benda itu, atau kau tak boleh makan malam!"

"haah, baiklah jiisan…." dengan wajah cemberut dia mengembalikan iPhone adiknya

"hmm, bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Jiraya sambil menyuap makanan ke mulutnya

"ahmm, biasa saja tuh" Naruto menjawab

"…" Naruko terlihat melamun dan makanan dipiringnya belum tersentuh sedikitpun

"hey Naruko! kenapa kau ini?" Naruto menyenggol adiknya

"ah mm" Naruko menggeleng lalu melanjutkan makannya

Setelah makan malam selesai, Naruto langsung ngacir kekamarnya dan mulai 'online' dengan laptopnya. Kebetulan ia sekamar dengan adiknya. Naruko juga langsung 'online' dikarpet dekat ranjang. Dasar kakak dan adik sama saja. Kakek mereka Jiraya juga kembali melakukan aktivitas malamnya, yaitu membuat Novel dewasa. Selain kerjaan sampingan, menulis Novel juga hobi Jiraya. Dibalik sifatnya yang tegas, tersembunyi hobi yang aneh-aneh ya ? dasar.

*tinuuuuuuuuuudddddt* bunyi hape Naruto. Ternyata dari Kiba.

Kiba hey naruto bbolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?

Naruto yayaya ada apa?

Kiba heheh minta nomor adikmu ya?

Naruto maaaadddddddddaaaaafaaaaaaaa qqqqaa ? enak saja!

Kiba shit!come on man!

Naruto sebentar, tapi awas kau macam-macam

Kiba oke bro

"ehmm, Naruko temanku minta nomormu?"

"ya berikan saja. aku tak masalah" Naruko tak menatap kakaknya karena sedang asik twiter-an

Naruto *********** itu nomornya!

Kiba [tak membalas]

Malam semakin larut tapi Naruto masih terjaga didepan laptopnya. Sedangkan adiknya sudah terlelap setengah jam yang lalu. Memang kebiasaan Naruto begadang untuk sekedar bermain game. Tak jarang Naruto membuka situs '17++' untuk menahan rasa kantuk **#hehehe, authornya mulai beraksi#**. Dengan expresi mesumnya Naruto mulai menggeser halaman kebawah…. semakin kebawah… kebawah lagi, hingga puluhan foto terpajang habis dilihatnya.

"hayo , kakak sedang apa?" suara Naruko mengagetkan Naruto

"hah.. k-k-kau belum tidur Naruko?" karena kaget Naruto jadi salahtingkah

"itukan.. hiiiii kakak pasti membuka situs yang 'aneh-aneh' kan?" Naruko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"bbbbukan kok, tadi salah klik" Naruto cepat-cepat menutup situs tersebut

"ah bohong, nanti kulaporkan ke jiisan lho" ancaman Naruko sukses membuat kakaknya panik

"whoa jj-jangan dong, please!" Naruto memohon dengan sangat

"hmm, kasih tau nggak ya…" Naruko menatap langit-langit dengan telunjuk dibawah bibirnya yang sengaja

dikerucutkan

"please please, apapun yang kau mau" Naruto memohon didepan adiknya

"baiklah tapi aku minta belikan boneka, cokelat, *blablabla ini itu* dan terakhir kau tak boleh menyentuh benda pribadiku seperti iphone, laptop, ipod dll!"

"whattt? banyak sekali" Naruto terkapar seketika

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

End of Chapter

ehm agak pendek, coz chapter1 cuman buat ngetes, chap 2nya bakal dipanjangin sekitar 2k+ *gubrak*

bila kurang berkenan tolong review yaks!?

dan jujur authornya tidak mengerti tentang dunia anime/manga dan semua tentang jepang. jadi mohon bantuannya ya guys.

istilah-istilah disini juga gak ngerti nih

*hehheheheheh* mohon bantuannya ya?

And Please Correct Me If I Wrong :D


End file.
